Three Feathers
by empressfate
Summary: Shounen-ai. Ledah the grim angel is teleported to Dissidialand. No lemon. Sephiroth x Kuja x Ledah. Cant decide whether it should be a three way or a love triangle. Comment or i will end on a cliff hanger. Have a nice day.
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy Dissidia and Riviera: The Promised Land crossover ch. 1

Ledah woke in a plush bed in a room far too bright, even through his eyelids. As he tried to lift his head he moaned in pain, it felt like his every muscle was burned. Fire never hurt before. Was he losing mastery of his element? 'That's what I get for dying so easily, I guess.' The Grim Angel thought.

Wait a second…something was wrong right there.

How could he feel pain if he was dead? Was this Hell?

"My, my. Well it seems our little dark angel has woken from its slumber." Said a light, melodic voice that sounded like it came from beside Ledah. The voice was so surprising Ledah snapped his eyes open.

The person who had been talking to him earlier was sitting next to the bed leaning over Ledah's face and watching him try to raise his head from the pillow. The person's eyes were glittering with excitement and a smirk was forming on her (or was it his?) face. The person's silver hair stuck out every which way, reminding Ledah of the uncombed feathers some Grim Angels considered to be in style a couple years ago. Personally he was too OCD to stand having his feathers ungroomed for any length of time…

"Like what you see?" the feather-haired person asked, and Ledah realized he had zoned out at the person's face.

"I..apologize." Ledah barely managed to croak; his voice was weakened by being unused for so long. How long had it been?

"Why apologize for having great taste?" The person asked as Ledah pulled himself into an upright position. "But you were pretty beat up. And it seems the teleporting was a little off for you too. Luckily Kuja here bandaged you up and washed you off." So this person's name is Kuja? He (or is it 'she'?) seemed awfully cheery.

Hoping for some kind of obvious tip to this feather-haired person's gender, Ledah glanced at the body of this individual. The shirt worn was in a strange style, with large shoulders and white silk sleeves. It cut short far above the belly button. The bottom half of the outfit seemed to be a kind of half skirt and black underwear. It wasn't a particularly manly outfit, but nothing that totally exonerated the possibility of being male. 'Damn.' Ledah thought. For now he'd just have to be cautious.

"Hey!" Kuja said. "I know my body is hot but I've been talking to you!" suddenly Kuja changed his expression to sadness and said in a melodramatic teen-drama-of-the-year voice, "I've cared for you day and night for three whole days! I gave you blankets and cooled your forehead and washed the blood from your clothes! I thought we were special, that you were my guardian angel fallen to earth, that-"

"That's enough Kuja. And you gave him the greater part of those wounds." Said another silver-haired person in the room, but unlike Kuja, this new person was undoubtedly male. His black leather coat was tight over well developed muscles and though his hair was longer than Kuja's, his face had a look about it that left no doubt, though it was buried in a suspiciously girly looking manga.

"But I thought he was one of the black waltzes!" Kuja protested. "You never know what could float into the rift, Sephiroth!" Ah. So the new man's name was Sephiroth.

As the two continued their bickering Ledah checked out his injuries. He had probably two broken ribs, some scrapes and scratches on his arms and legs and his wings desperately needed some grooming. Nothing too serious, aside from that last one. He guessed the reason for his all-over achiness and the feeling his wings were burning was the teleportation had gone wrong like Kuja said.

The fight resolved (or dropped, Ledah hadn't been paying attention), Kuja came back over to the bed Ledah was sitting in and took a seat with him on top of the covers. "So what is your name, little fallen angel?" he asked, watching Ledah as he preened his wings with his fingers.

Ledah wasn't sure whether he liked the sound of 'fallen' but it was obvious these two had never heard of the Grim Angels, so he decided later would be the time for explanations. "I'm Ledah, but I'd like to know why I am not dead." He said in a flat tone, gazing suspiciously at the two people in the room. This could be the afterlife for all he knew.

"Hahaha. Look, Sephiroth! It's another person who's supposed to be dead!" Kuja said to the silver-haired man.

Sephiroth sighed in exasperation and went back to reading his manga.

Ledah only kept staring at the feather-haired man with a very serious face.

"If you keep making that face at me it will get stuck like that." Kuja whispered seductively into the blonde's ear.

Ledah kept his expression fixed and sober.

Kuja was getting a little ticked off. _Everyone _relented to his charm. In another effort to fluster him, the feather-haired man began unbuttoning the angel's shirt.

"Let's see if your ribs are getting any better, eh?" Kuja said in a loud, cheerful voice.

Ledah's thoughts were racing under his somber expression. What on earth was this feather-person thinking? His injuries were fine! Why was this person so close? Why was this even bothering him? Didn't he give up these emotions for his diviner, the ultimate weapon bestowed upon grim angels?

Wait…where was his diviner?

"Where is Lorelei?" said the red faced grim angel as Kuja was examining his chest.

Who the hell was Lorelei? Kuja didn't think this kid had a girlfriend. Hopefully she wouldn't be as crazy as Garnet was…

"How about we just forget about that for now? You're a new arrival, how about I take you to go see everyone?" Kuja said cheerily. He was hoping the kid would forget about her given enough time.

As Ledah re-buttoned his shirt Kuja called the other villains to gather in the main hall of the dormitory. Most of them were excited about the new arrival, excluding of course the eternal grumblers, like the Emperor and Ultemicia, who never had a good word to say about anyone.

No one expected the little black-winged angel to arrive in Dissidialand out of nowhere. They weren't planning on receiving anyone after those Gabranth and Shantotto people. Who still have failed to rear their ugly heads.

And who would expect the little prize would be such a catch! His blonde hair and red eyes were adorable, like an evil little moogle! On top of it he had those luxurious black wings with those soft little feathers. He was like a huggable Sephiroth! Not that Sephy was unhuggable, but he was so aloof and cold.

Maybe, just maybe, if he pestered Garland, who was in charge of the room assignments, he could get Ledah as his roommate! Kuja couldn't help but hum a little tune at the thought.

Sephiroth could see what Kuja was planning. Poor Ledah. No way the kid could be older than about 17. Even with his obvious maturity, the kid was going to have a rough time as Kuja's roommate.

Oh well. Not his problem. No way was he taking this angel under his wing. (no pun intended…or was it?)

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx end of chapter 1 xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Begin of my prattling

Well I think it turned out pretty well, for my first writing in a year (excluding journalism class). If you like, hate, or just want to make my day please comment.

Did the formatting turn out okay?

This'll probably be pretty long, unless no one comments. Then I WILL leave it on a cliff hanger.

(I even have anonymous enabled 3)

Anyway, on to interesting stuff.

Should I make it a 3-way or a love triangle?

I love feathers…


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, they seem to like you." Kuja said as he walked down the hallway to his and Ledah's room.

"That was 'like'?" Ledah said. Most of them seemed to glare at him the whole time while Kuja gave his introduction (a grand speech made up of 100% bullshit about his exploits as a villian). They were a scary bunch. Then again, he was probably the youngest one there.

"Hahaha." The feather-haired MAN (Ledah heard the Emperor gossiping about him) chuckled. "When I got here they nearly killed me during 'orientation'. They must be jealous of my beauty."

"I'm sorry." Ledah said. It never occurred to him the people out there would be so barbaric. He guessed he was lucky to have Kuja and his friend Sephiroth as allies. It couldn't hurt to have Kuja as a roommate… could it?

"It's the price I pay for looking this good." Kuja said with a sigh. "I'd like to think the rewards outweigh the cost, but it seems almost no one here has sophisticated enough taste to appreciate me. Oh, this is our room." He said, unlocking the door.

The room was decorated Victorian style, with antique looking furniture. The main color scheme seemed to be dark faded red. The room itself seemed to be in good condition, aside from Kuja's belongings strewn everywhere. But he did have a question…

"Is there only one bed?" he asked.

"Yup, but that's not a problem is it?" Kuja said cheerily, putting his arm around Ledah's shoulders.

It wasn't a _problem_ exactly. It just felt... weird. This man Kuja in general seemed weird, he was rather close and friendly. Ledah hadn't known people like this in Asgard. He figured there was no grounds to refuse the conditions, however, and went with it. The bed looked comfortable, anyway.

Kuja was thrilled! The new little angel was going to be staying with _him_. Surely if he stayed friendly like this Ledah wouldn't refuse him. He didn't seem like the stuck up type. And he was sure that in the night he could come up with an excuse to cuddle up next to and watch that cute little face. He'd done it before, and if you set the room's temperature low they might cuddle back.

The little angel seemed exhausted. "Do you want to go to bed now?" Kuja asked, trying and succeeding to sound like he was concerned, not like he was excited.

Ledah nodded. "Do you have any pajamas I can borrow?" he asked.

**(Inner Kuja in bold)**

**Hee hee. I do, and it'll all look great on you! **

"Sure." Kuja said with a smile. "Second right drawer of the dresser."

Ledah opened the dresser, and with an expression that was a mix of horror, shock, and disgust, closed it.

It was filled with lingerie!

This guy was crazy!

"Um, I don't think your clothes will fit me, now that I think about it…" Ledah said, though it was absurd. Him and Kuja were nearly the same exact height weight, though Ledah was a tad slimmer. "I'll go ask someone else." He said, leaving the room without taking his eyes off the floor.

Kuja watched as the blonde angel left with a skin tone rivaling that of a tomato.

**Damn. **

"Aw, phooie." He said, pulling out his phone to text Sephiroth. "I won't you get away that easily."

Ledah knocked on the door to the room (if he remembered correctly) Sephiroth was in. He wasn't sure exactly how to take Kuja's behavior, and was starting to regret agreeing to be his roommate.

Sephiroth answered the door looking like a stone statue. His countenance betrayed no hint of emotion the entire time Ledah was explaining the situation (Kuja's clothes didn't fit him, no way would he talk about the lingerie). Just as Ledah requested some pajamas to borrow, Sephiroth's phone received a message. The ringtone sounded suspiciously like 'One Winged Angel'.

Sephiroth smirked as he read the message, and agreed to let Ledah borrow some clothes from him.

"Don't let Kuja ruin them, okay?"

The message Kuja sent: _"Don't let him borrow any pajamas! You'll spoil my play! :P"_

When Ledah returned to his room, he was wearing a far too large button-up shirt and some sweats that were rolled up at the heel. He was carrying the outfit he had before over his shoulder. And while it wasn't what Kuja had planned for him to be wearing, he had to admit the little angel looked adorable in it.

As they got into bed Kuja pretended to fall right asleep, in order to lower the dark angel's guard. When he felt sure Ledah's breathing was slow and regular, he cuddled up to the angel, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his chest.

It really was going to be fun with Ledah as his roommate.

**My friend sent me this chapter. Mostly because it's hard to tell if you liked the story if you don't review and there's only one chapter. The visitors and hits are the same, y'know?**

**Neither of us own Death Note, whoops. I mean Riviera and Final Fantasy (can't say FF cause that can also mean fanfiction)**

**:) review or I can personally insure there will not be another chapter.**


End file.
